Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: My own version of Sly Cooper. A raccoon was on a mission to steal back his family book from someone who took it and was responsible for his family's death. Sly, Bentley, and Murray travel around to get back the Thievius Raccoonus while avoiding a policewoman named Carmelita Fox.
1. Chapter 1

***Prologue: Orphan***

* * *

The police care drove down the morning streets. A dog in a uniform is driving while an 8 year old raccoon sat in a passenger seat quietly. The poor child was in tears. He was traumatized by last night's events.

Young Sly Cooper was reading a book called the Thievius Raccoonus his father gave him after the child was turned 8. Sly was fascinated by the book. He read every story after story that the Cooper Ancestors wrote many years ago. Sly couldn't wait to try out the tricks when he gets older. His father wanted to teach him everything. How to steal from other thieves, and use the cane to open the Cooper Vault. But, something went wrong. Very wrong.  
Sly hears the front door open by force. He rush downstairs with a book and see his parents scream in alarm. Sly couldn't see who broke in the house, but the house shook. He doesn't know what was going on, but he felt his mother drag him to the closet for safety causing him to drop the Thievius Raccoonus. After being shoved in the closet, Sly peeks through the crack of the door to see his father trying to fight off someone. Sly's mother was crying for her husband. But cut off when she was thrown away by a wing. Sly watched in horror when he sees his father being lift up by sharp talons. The male raccoon cried out in agony when the talons were pressed against his chest. He was dropped down to the floor. Sly's tears start to form, but he couldn't make a sound. A strange intruder picked up the Thievius Raccoonus with its talons, and flew away through the rooftop that is now destroyed. The young raccoon had no idea what this creature is. All he knew is that it killed his family and took the book. Sly looked down at his father's body and cry over him. It didn't take long for the police to arrive.

The young raccoon heard a cop clear his throat, snapping him out of the memory.

"You can sleep if you want. I'll wake you when we're there." The dog said.

"How can I sleep?" Sly asked, looking out the window. "My parents are dead. Why did it have to happen?"

"Son, I wish I knew who did it, but we have no clue. We are going to hunt down the murderer. Trust me." The dog said, hoping to cheer up the boy, but failed. Sly wiped his eyes to dry the tears. "People will take good care of you, Sly. You'll make some new friends who are like you. I'm sure you'll have a home." The dog said.

"I don't want a new family. I want mom and dad." Sly said in a crack voice. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at the cop.

"I'm sorry, son." He said. "But, we need you safe from someone who killed your parents. Believe me, this is a best way." Sly didn't say anything. He turns away from him and try to get some sleep on the way to the orphanage the police send him to.

 _ **XX**_

After an hour of driving, they finally arrived at Happy Camper Orphanage. The gates are open for the car to get in. Sly woke up to see the building with a bell. There is a old owl with glasses that owns a place standing in front of the building. The cop and the young raccoon got out and see the owl approach them.

"Hello, officer. So glad you two made it here safe and sound."

"Of course, Ms. Puffin." The dog said with a nod. He looked down at Sly who grabbed his belongings out of the car. "This is Sly. He's...uh...a Cooper."

"A Cooper, you say?" Ms. Puffin said, raising a brow. "Well, I will keep a close eye on this one. He hasn't learn how to steal, right?" Sly didn't speak to her when she and the cop talk about last night's events. After learning about the raccoon's parents' terrible fate, the owl looked at Sly. "I'm very sorry, little one. You are safe here. In time, you will have a good home. In a meantime, you will have some friends who will accompany you." She told him. The dog patted Sly's head.

"Good luck, Sly. I'll be seeing you." He said. Sly nodded and watch the dog climb in the car and drove off. Now, Sly was taken inside the building as Ms. Puffin brought his belongings inside.

* * *

Ms. Puffin walked in the room where a young hippo and turtle stayed in with Sly. The owl told the two boys that Sly will be the new roommate of theirs. Ms. Puffin told Sly to unpack his things and get ready for breakfast in 30 minutes. After she left, Sly walked over to the spare bed and lay down in silent. The hippo walked over, bringing his hands behind his back.

"Uh, hey. I'm Murray." He spoke. Sly faces him. "Your name's Sly, right? Oh, that over there is Bentley. He's one of the smartest guys around." The young turtle gave the raccoon a small wave. The turtle wears glasses, and held a book. Sly can see why he's smart. "So, uh, glad to have a new roommate. The last kid got a new home. Hope he's doing well after a month." Murray said. Sly sat up, wiping his eyes.

"How long have you two stayed here?" He asked.

"For two years." Bentley spoke. "It ain't easy being an orphan."

"But staying here isn't so bad." Murray said, trying to cheer up the raccoon. "Since you're new, we'll let you eat with us. I can tell we'll get along fine." Sly felt like smiling at the hippo. Murray didn't seem to care if he stays in the orphanage. Sly wondered what their story is of how they end up here in the first place. Maybe he'll ask later.

"I think so too." Sly said. He began to feel comfortable around these kids. The three chat with each other, getting to know one another.

 _ **XX**_

After a long day, Sly and his new friends never get separated. Though, Murray was the one who could protect Sly and Bentley since he's bigger than anyone. Some kids know who Sly is because of his family name. They're not sure if it's a good idea to mess with a little raccoon. Bentley looked over at a new orphan.

"So, you're a Cooper? I've heard about your dad. His name is Conner, right?"

"His name _was_ Conner." Sly corrected the turtle. "Yes, I'm a Cooper myself. Now that my mom and dad are..." He trailed off when he sees his family killed by an unknown intruder. Bentley started to feel bad for asking.

"Sorry. You don't have to talk about it. I just want to know about the Coopers." He said, looking away. He's about to pick up his book, but Sly stopped him by speaking.

"No. It's...fine." Sly said. "Well, I'd bring the book of the Thievius Raccoonus, but...it was stolen."

"What's the Thievius Raccoonus?" Murray asked, lying on his bed. Sly told his friends about the book. From beginning to end. Bentley and Murray were fascinated by this story. Sly can see excitement and interest in their eyes, and it makes him happy. After telling the tales of the Cooper Ancestors, Ms. Puffin walked in their room, telling them it's lights out. The boys let out a groan. After the owl shuts the door, the boys were about to get ready for bed.

"Well, see you guys in a morning!" Murray said, settling in. Bentley got his flashlight out and sat on his bed to keep reading a book. Sly climbed on his bed and look up at the ceiling. This day wasn't so bad. But this is just a beginning.

* * *

 ***Author's Note: Yep, I am writing a novel version of Sly Cooper. But, there will be some changes. Don't worry, it will be almost the same as the first game, but there will be some things from the second game. Keep a lookout for this sneaky tale!***


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 1: Thief on Heist***

* * *

 _ ***10 Years Later***_

The night of Paris was quiet. Perfect heist for a raccoon who is now 18. Sly is running on the rooftop buildings in the shadows, gripping on a cane that was his father's. Sly is dressed in his father's clothes as well. The top is blue, blue hat, blue gloves, yellow scarf, blue boots, wearing a red backpack, a red leg pocket, and a black mask. Sly had been waiting for years for his time to shine since he was adopted a few years ago.  
Bentley and Murray have homes as well, but they moved on just like the raccoon. Now, they are together and work on heists together. Murray was a pizza delivery guy for a while until Sly called him up for a better job and they will get more food. Bentley was working for computers and make blueprints and found Sly one night outside his house. The three stick together as they promised when they were kids. Their first heist in the orphanage was stealing the cookies from Ms. Puffin. Sly was almost caught by a janitor, but saved by Murray. They were lucky that day, but eventually, Ms. Puffin called them in for stealing her cookie jar. The boys got in trouble of course, and they can't do any fun activities for a week. But it was worth it. It was the heist they will never forget.

Sly jumped on the rooftop and got out the binocucom to see the view of the city. He started to hear a voice coming from a earbud he is wearing.

 _"Sly, come in! Can you read me? Testing, testing!"_

"I hear you loud and clear, Bentley." Sly replied. "Everything good down there?"

 _"I test everything, Sly. Now, I can see your view from the binocucom."_ Bentley said. _"And...tell me again why we're doing this?"_

"A museum held a valuable diamond. I gotta get to it before other thieves around here do." Sly said with a grin. "Make sure Murray got the van running. I'm heading over to the museum now." Sly puts away his binocucom and rush over to the rooftop buildings to get to the museum.

* * *

"Miss Fox, you sure you can handle this tonight?" A male dog in a police uniform asked. A fox with long blue hair in a braid got out of the car, holding her shock pistol. She is wearing a jacket with a blue top underneath revealing her stomach, and blue jeans with brown boots.

"I can handle this alone." She spoke. "Last time I caught three goons trying to break into a bank. So, this one will be no problem."

"Alright. Give us backup if there's any trouble, Carmelita." The policeman said. He got back in his car and drove off. Carmelita walked inside the museum with the keys that the manager gave her. She was ready to take down a thief who will dare to come in and try to steal anything valuable.

* * *

After giving instructions, Sly climbed through the window he opened and land on the floor. There are lasers around the place and security cameras. Bentley is handling the security by hacking them. Sly hid in the shadows, jumping over the lasers. He has to find that diamond. His ears perk up when he hears a sound coming around the corner, and see light approaching. The raccoon hid by the wall, keeping quiet. A security guard with a flashlight is passing by, searching the area. Sly silently went around the corner to find a room where the diamond was held.

"Where is it?" Sly whispered to himself, looking around.

 _"Everything okay in there, Sly?"_ Bentley asked coming from the earbud.

"Good for now. I need to find that diamond. It's gotta be around here somewhere."

 _"Hang on, Sly. Let me lookover the blueprints to find its location. We gotta make this fast. This place is crawling with security."_ Bentley said. Sly continue to search around the place silently, avoiding the lasers and security guards.

 _ **XX**_

Carmelita kept her guard up, roaming around the museum, using her flashlight to look at the dark spots that a thief could hide in. The shadows keep them safe from getting caught. The fox listened for a sound, a voice, anything that doesn't belong here besides the guards. So far, things are okay. But she was unaware that a raccoon is here.

"Maybe the thieves are afraid of me. They should be." Carmelita said to herself. "I am their worst nightmare."

 _ **XX**_

Sly is inside a small room and his brown pop open when he sees a sight ahead of him. A medium size diamond in a glass case, surrounded by lasers. The raccoon contacted Bentley that the diamond was found, but need help about the lasers. Bentley is getting started on hacking the laser security device. The diamond shines inside the case, making Sly excited to get his hands on it. After a few minutes, the lasers are gone. Sly walked up to the case, ready to smash it with his cane...

"Ugh!" Sly grunted, holding his head. His eyes shut tight at the feeling in his head. This can't happen now.

 _"Sly? Are you hurt? What happened?"_ Bentley asked in a worry tone. Sly shook his head after the pain in his head subsided. At least it didn't last long. He's been having headaches lately and he had no idea why.

"I...I'm fine." Sly replied. "Just...a headache I get sometimes. I'm fine now."

 _"Hurry up! You could get caught any moment!"_ Bentley said. Sly nodded and smash the glass case and grab the diamond. He places a calling card inside, letting the guards know a Cooper stole something. As he's about to put it in his backpack, light hits him and hear a voice.

"Freeze!" It demanded. Sly couldn't see someone in front of him, but the voice belongs to a woman. "Don't move." Sly could sense someone approaching him. He quickly reach inside his leg pocket and got a smoke bomb out. He threw it down and blue smoke appears around him and a figure. He hears a woman coughing, and it's his chance to make a run for it. "Back up! I need back up! There's a thief!" A woman said.  
Sly climbed up the wires to get to one of the windows to break. Flashlights start to hit him and hear security guards yell at him to freeze, but the raccoon didn't obey. He smirk down at them and threw another smoke bomb down. He climbs up the rooftop.

"Guys, I'm coming down!" He said. He didn't hear Bentley and Murray from his earbud when a fox climbed on the rooftop and aim her shock pistol at him.

"Freeze, raccoon!" She said. "You got some nerve for throwing that bomb!" Sly turned around and face her. The two look at each other in silent. Sly couldn't believe what he is seeing before him. A beautiful fox with brown eyes and a beauty mark under her right eye.

"Wow..." Sly whispered. Carmelita stared at him, studying his features. She had to admit to herself that he is pretty attractive for a thief. But, something about him is familiar.

"Now don't move, raccoon." The fox slowly approached him, taking out the handcuffs. Sly hears his van honk below him. His friends are waiting. The police will arrive any minute. He had to leave now.

"Sorry to leave like this, but I gotta run!" Sly said running towards the edge of the building. "Hope to see you again, beautiful!" He gave her a wink before jumping down.

"No!" Carmelita cried out. She looked down to see Sly running towards the blue van. It drove off when sirens were heard. Carmelita slammed her fist on the edge. "Clever thief. I'll get him next time." She said.

* * *

In the police station, Carmelita told her boss, James Barkley, what happened tonight. James Barkley was angry, but he realized that Carmelita first encountered Sly he heard about the past couple nights. The inspector hands the fox files of the raccoon.

"His name is Sly Cooper. He's a new Cooper after his father died 10 years ago." James said.

"Cooper? I think I heard that name. The raccoon is a Cooper?" Carmelita wondered, looking over the files.

"Yes. You see, there's a Cooper line. They have a code of stealing. They steal from other thieves, yet they can steal from banks, museums, etc. Sly is a new thief in town, and he is hard to catch." James said.

"Hmm." Carmelita hummed, looking at a black and white photo of Sly by the building with a bag. "Maybe...I could catch him. He didn't try to attack me."

"I don't think Coopers kill. But, we have to be careful. We don't know what this raccoon is capable of." James told her. "But, you sure want to take this case of catching him?"

"Yes. I am sure. This raccoon will see me often. I just have to be smarter than him." Carmelita said with a smile.

* * *

In the hideout, Bentley and Murray are looking at the diamond in interest. Sly was sitting by the window, looking up at the moon and stars with a smile. He couldn't get the fox out of his mind. He had never seen the likes of her. He guessed she was working for Interpol.

"That was a close one back there, Sly. We could've gone to jail." Bentley said.

"I hear they have the worst food." Murray said. But the raccoon didn't pay attention. "Uh, Sly? You okay pal?" Bentley walked over to Sly and tap him on the leg.

"Sly?"

"Huh? What?" Sly asked, blinking.

"You look lost there. You okay?" Bentley asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. It's just...that policewoman."

"Who?" Murray wondered, scratching his head.

"A fox with that red pistol, her blue hair, those pretty eyes..." Sly said with a smile. "I wonder what her name is..."

"Sly, don't tell me you're in love with a policewoman." Bentley said with worry. Sly blushed a bit. Murray walked over to them, changing the subject. He was asking Sly about what they should do next after stealing the diamond. Sly looked at his friends, with a serious look in his eyes.

"You guys remember I told you about the Thievius Raccoonus?" He asked. The turtle and the hippo nodded. "Well, I...I gotta get that book back from someone who took it. My father and mother were killed by whoever wanted the book. I'm the only Cooper around and must get that book back."

"But, where is the guy now?" Murray asked.

"Only one way to find out. My father kept the files about the guys who are against him." Sly said. "Bentley, think you can try to track them down?"

"I could try." Bentley said. "And you can count on me for hacking their security systems."

"And you can count on me for some beating!" Murray said, punching his knuckles. "Not only I'm a pizza delivery guy, I'm a wrestler!" Sly smiled at his friends. "We stick together, Sly! We'll help you find your book back!" Murray said. They brought their hands in, agreeing to do this mission. For Sly, for his family, and for his family ancestors.


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 2: Enemy Files***

* * *

Going into the old home always bring back memories. The good and the bad. Sly couldn't get the one out of his mind. His parents were killed. The first time he came back after his 18th birthday, he found his father's belongings in the closet. Clothes, a cane, and more. But the book is still missing. Whenever Sly brought the cane with him, it felt like his father is with him in spirit.  
Sly walked in the old house he used to live in to search for files of his father's enemies. They should know something. Bentley and Murray look around the living room to help their friend look for the files. Sly walked upstairs to search in his parents' old room. Maybe his father hid some things around. Sly looked in the closet and see a box with dust all over. He called his friends up to see what he had found. Sly opened the box to see pictures of criminals. There are five of them.

"You find them?" Murray asked. Sly hands the files over to the turtle. Bentley adjusted his glasses before looking over the criminal files.

"I've heard about these guys, Sly! They are bad news." Bentley exclaimed. "The thing is they don't live around here. It will take a lot of traveling to find these guys who might know who took away your book."

"Aw yeah! Road trip!" Murray exclaimed, punching his knuckles.

"Who should we track down first?" Sly asked. Bentley wouldn't know where to start off first. He must do some research about the criminals before they get started on a road trip. Before they would leave the old home, Sly found something in a box. A picture of a purple walrus with tattoos. He's a partner of Sly's father. Sly remembered meeting him when he was small. His name is Jim McSweeney.

 _'I should track down this guy. I wonder if he remembers me.'_ Sly thought, tapping his chin. So the thief went downstairs to meet up with his best friends who are waiting for him. Sly gave Bentley a picture of Jim.

"He's a friend of my dad's. Maybe we should look for him." Sly said. Bentley took a photo and raise his eyebrows.

"Jim McSweeney. I've heard about this guy, Sly. I never knew that he is friends with your dad." The turtle exclaimed. "Last I research about him was that he's in prison. He is held in Heathrow Penitentiary."

"Look at all the tattoos on this guy." Murray says, looking at the photo.

"The thing is, the prison is in the United States. So, we might as well pack up our van and head out tomorrow morning." Bentley said. Sly smiled at him. The adventure begins soon. So the gang left Sly's old home to get to their hideout.

* * *

Carmelita is looking over the files of Sly to learn about him since she wanted to catch him for promotion. She learns about his childhood and started to feel sorry for the raccoon. Sly was an orphan after his parents were killed by someone. Carmelita remembers that her boss said that there's someone that is unlike any other and lurks around the night skies. As she was reading about the raccoon thief, she hears a sound coming from outside her red door. The fox got up and open the door and see nothing. But something is on the floor. A vase with red roses, with a calling card. Carmelita quickly brought roses in and examine the calling card. It's from Sly.

"Why did he bring me these?" Carmelita wondered. She sees something outside her window that is open. That window wasn't open before and there was a ringtail disappear above. Carmelita grabbed her shock pistol and climb out her window and see a dark figure climbing on the pipe to get on the rooftop. The fox climbed up to follow a thief and made it up and aim her gun at him. "Freeze, Cooper! I know it was you!" She said. A raccoon turns around and smile at her.

"Nice to see you again, beautiful." Sly spoke. "Since you know my name, may I know yours?"

"...Miss Fox. Carmelita Fox."

"Carmelita Fox." Sly repeated, his eyes half lidded. "That name suites you." Carmelita didn't even smile.

"I know what you're trying to do, Cooper. I won't let my guard down that easily." She told him. "Now, before I arrest you, why are you here? You realize this place was filled with tight security."

"I thought it'd be nice if we see each other again. I gave you roses, and learn your name. So, now we know each other. No longer strangers." Sly replied, grinning at her. Carmelita raise her eyebrow in suspicion. Does he want to get to know her? That's something. Usually a thief would run away from her. Sly is a very different type of thief. "So, what do you know about me, Miss Fox?" Sly asked.

"You're a Cooper. You steal from other thieves, correct?" Carmelita said.

"Yes. I'm just following my family's footsteps. Just so you know, a Cooper is hard to catch." Sly said.

"Oh, you will be captured, Cooper." Carmelita told him, smirking. She fired her pistol. Sly dodged the attack and took off. "I will catch you one day, Cooper!" Sly grinned while balancing on a rope.

"We'll see, Carmelita. Nice seeing you again." He ran across the rope. Carmelita watch him disappear in the shadows. The fox would be furious about losing him, but she knew that they will see each again. Maybe tomorrow or so. Carmelita will be ready.

* * *

In the hideout, Bentley was looking over the files of the enemies of Sly's father. He found out where they are currently living, but the trip will take months to hunt down them one by one. The gang will travel around the world after they meet Jim in the United States. Murray was excited about going on trips by taking their van. They would take plane rides, but they want an adventure by driving through many states and countries.  
Since they are heading to the US, Bentley found one of the criminals that lives in Mesa City. His name is Muggshot. He will be the first one to track down.

"Since we are leaving tomorrow, I suggest we turn in." Bentley said. Coming through a window, Sly climbed in and place his cane down against the wall. "Sly, where have you been?"

"Oh, just paying a visit to a policewoman I'm interested in." Sly said, taking off his blue hat and mask. "She is really something."

"Sly, you could've been in jail!" Bentley told his friend. "What were you thinking?!" Sly rolled his eyes at his worried friend. "Anyway, we gotta get some sleep. We're leaving tomorrow morning." Bentley said.

"Sure." Sly said. Murray was laying on a lower bunk reading a comic book. Sly climbed up on the top bunk while Bentley is putting away the files. Sly let out a yawn before closing his eyes. He drifts off to sleep. Tomorrow is a new day. He will get the Thievius Raccoonus back.


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 3: Jim McSweeney***

* * *

 _"Hello?" Sly called through a cave. He had no idea how he got here. He's walking through the darkness of a cave, listening for anyone or anything. A noise is heard behind the darkness. Sly's ears perk up and face the dark. The noises sound like metal. Two yellow lights flash before the raccoon who stumbled back. Then, the eyes turn red. Sly could feel his fur rise in fear, his eyes grow big. Something is wrong here. Sly couldn't move from his spot. Those red eyes stare back with hate._

 _"You are next, Cooper." A voice said. It didn't sound familiar to Sly. "After your death, there will be no more Coopers." The dark figure let out a roar and lunge at Sly. The raccoon shields himself, yelling when a creature lunges at him. Sly felt something grab his arms, voices screaming his name._

* * *

"Sly! Sly! Wake up!" Bentley cried out, shaking his friend awake. Sly opened his eyes and pant. He's sweating. Murray and Bentley watch Sly with worry. Sly wiped his forehead and face his friends. "Sly, you okay?" Bentley asked.

"You must've had a very bad dream." Murray said.

"I...I..." Sly stuttered. So it was a nightmare. It felt so real. Sly never a nightmare this bad before. The raccoon jumped off his bed and went in the kitchen to get himself a glass of water.

"You were talking in your sleep, and you started screaming." Bentley said. Sly took a big gulp of water.

"Was I?" He asked.

"Yeah. You woke us up as soon you scream for your life." Murray told him. "What was the nightmare about?"

"I...I don't know." Sly replied, not facing his friends. "What time is it?"

"Almost 6 in a morning." Bentley said. "Look, if you need more rest before we head out to the US-"

"No." Sly spoke. "I'm fine. I'm...wide awake now." He went to the bathroom to shower. Murray and Bentley look at each other in silent. They never see Sly look so spooked by a nightmare before. This one must've been a real bad one that scared him.

"Well, guess we better pack up." Murray said. "I'm gonna give the van more gas."

"Alright. I'll just...pack up everything we need." Bentley said walking over to his desk with gadgets and blueprints lying around. This will be a long trip to the United States.

 _ **XX**_

Sly's head was low as the warm water hits his fur. His mind was in pieces after a nightmare he had. Those red eyes full of hate gave him chills. He could've sworn he saw wings spread out and a figure lunge at him. What is that creature anyway? The raccoon shook his head and continue to wash. Maybe the nightmare meant nothing. He needs to focus on a journey today.

* * *

 _ ***United States - Heathrow Penitentiary***_

In prison, a purple walrus is sitting in his cell quietly one night. The only light is from the moon, but a shadow appeared in his cell. The walrus looked up at the barred window to see a dark silhouette.

"Who's there?!" He growled.

"Shh! Relax." A voice said. "Are you Jim McSweeney?"

"Who wants to know?" A walrus asked, raising a brow. A figure hands over a photo of his father to the walrus. The criminal took it and examine it. A male raccoon holding an infant son caught his attention. "Conner Cooper." He spoke. Before he could ask a figure about a picture, the silhouette was gone. "Hello?" The walrus called.

"Psst! Jim!" Another voice whispered outside his cell. The criminal turned around to see Bentley disguised as a security guard along with Murray. "Don't worry, we're not real guards. We're criminals like you!"

"So, you knew Sly's dad?" Murray asked.

"Wait, hold on. Who are you guys?" Jim asked. Joining Bentley and Murray, there is Sly, also disguised as a security guard. When Jim took a better look at Sly, his jaw dropped. "Wait a second..." He spoke. He looked at the picture again, then at Sly. "You...you're Conner's boy." Sly grinned at him.

"It's been a very long time, Jim." He said. "I was afraid that you forgot all about me."

"How could I forget about you, Sly?" Jim ask with a grin. "Man, I haven't seen you since you were a tiny little rascal. You used to climb on my shoulders a lot, trying to learn how to climb like your dad." Sly chuckled a little. Of course, he was a small child and barely remember anything that involved Jim.

"Sorry to ruin a little reunion, but we need your help, Jim." Bentley spoke. "You see, we're going to get the Thievius Racconus back."

"The book was stolen?!" Jim gasped. "By who?"

"We don't know, but he killed my father and took it when I was eight." Sly said. Jim was silent for a moment.

"Do you know anything about these guys?" Bentley asked, handing over the criminal files over to Jim. "You must know who they are." Jim flip through the files of the criminals and look up at the three.

"They know Conner well, but they probably don't know about his death." Jim spoke. "Sly, you sure you're ready for this kind of heist? I know the book means so much to you and your ancestors, but...this could be a dangerous heist."

"I've been practicing and practicing, Jim." Sly told him. "Hey, you could help us along the way if we get you out of this dump."

"Yeah! Maybe we could give some baddies a punch!" Murray said, cracking his knuckles.

"You can't do that, guys. If you guys are serious about this, let me give you some tips before you go on." Jim said with a serious look in his eyes. Sly, Bentley, and Murray listened to Jim's advice about tracking down the five criminals who are enemies of Conner. Muggshot the guy they should track down first since he lives in Mesa City. Second is Dimitri. Third is the Contessa. Fourth is Jean Bison. And the last member is Mz. Ruby. They all should know who took the Thievius Raccoonus. Sly will not rest until he got his book back.

"Guys, we better leave soon." Murray said, looking down at the first floor to see the guards with flashlights searching the place. Bentley gave Jim a earbud in case they get in contact for more tips and updates.

"Be careful out there, boys. Always stay in contact with me, ya hear?" Jim said.

"Will do. See you soon, Jim." Sly said. They both shake hands before the gang left. The walrus smiled and look at the photo of Conner. The Cooper Legacy will continue on. But frowned when a thought came to him.

"I hope _he_ won't get to Sly first..." The walrus walked away from the bars and put away a photo when the guards pass by with flashlights.

* * *

In the van, Bentley got a photo of Muggshot and told his friends about heading to Mesa City that is hours from this prison. Murray started up his van and drove off when Sly and Bentley are planning of how to get close to Muggshot.

"The first thing is that we need information and have his so-called town taken down. He calls Mesa City his own town." Bentley said.

"He could be pretty tough to take down, but I got ways to get him on a leash." Sly said with a smirk.

"Look, we got time to think this through. Just be prepared when we arrive Mesa City." Bentley suggested.

"We hear ya loud and clear, chum." Murray said, nodding. "And Sly, you always have me as your muscle! That bulldog won't stand a chance against 'The Murray'!" Sly chuckled a bit. So, the gang drove down a long road to Mesa City to take down the first member.


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 4: Mesa City***

* * *

When the gang arrived, they found the city deserted. Muggshot scared off its citizens and populated it with casinos and hotels, initially making it his own turf for just him and his goons. Muggshot's office was located within his largest casino's tallest point. And that is where Sly is gonna go to get information about his book's whereabouts. The van parked outside the city to see broken bridges ahead of them. Sly looked down to see a long fall beneath.

"We have to walk from here." Murray suggested. "Our van is too heavy for those bridges that are broken."

"The city is full of Muggshot's goons, guys. We gotta be very careful. I bet they won't like strangers coming in." Bentley said.

"Got any ideas how to get in Muggshot's office?" Sly asked. Bentley got out the blueprints to show his friends how to get in without going to the front door or where the guards are lurking around. Sly will have to get in from the rooftops and crawl through vents. Murray will take care of the dogs by disguising himself as one of them while Bentley will remain in the van. Murray grabbed his binocucom and a earbud as did Sly.

"You sure you're gonna be okay out here, pal?" Murray asked.

"I'm sure. Somebody's gonna watch the van." Bentley said with a nod.

"Call us if anything happens." Sly told the turtle. So, the raccoon and the hippo went off as Bentley watches. He closes the doors and got his binocucom to guide his two friends in the city.

Sly and Murray carefully walk across the bridges, avoiding the guards who are patrolling the area outside the gates. Sly climbed on the pole as Murray hid behind the crash car, waiting for the Doberman to come by to knock him out. Sly made it to the end of the pole and see the wire with lights attached. He started to have a tingly feeling in his head. Something tells him to jump on the lights if the wire is too thin for him to balance on. Sly tried it and succeeded. Murray knocks the Doberman out by hitting him the back of the head and drag him out of sight. Sly jumps down and hits the other two guards with his cane. So far, they pass by silently without getting spotted.  
The city is behind the gates, so Sly and Murray must climb over silently.

"So far so good, pal." Sly whispered. "Once we're in, Bentley will guide us how to get inside Muggshot's office."

"Yeah. After all this, I could use a good lunch." Murray said. Sly smiled at his friend. He told them they will get food after the job is done. They climbed over the gates and hid behind the wrecked cars. So many dogs guarding the place with tommy guns. Sly got out his binocucom and hear Bentley speaking from the earbud.

"Okay, Bentley. We're in Mesa City. Muggshot's office is in that building with the fire hydrant, right?" He asked, zooming up the building with a giant fire hydrant on top.

 _"That is correct. According to my calculations, that place is heavy with security."_ Bentley spoke. _"Like we discussed earlier, you must climb on the rooftop in order to get inside. I will guide you and Murray in. Muggshot's office is a big office, so be very careful getting inside without alarming anyone, especially Muggshot. He is no small dog."_

"Don't worry, pal! I can handle the bulldog with my own fists! Sly will have a partner by his side!" Murray exclaimed. Sly puts away his binocucom and look around the streets.

"Murray, we need to get behind the building so we can climb up the building." Sly told his hippo friend. The two quietly went around the streets, avoiding the dogs. As they were hiding behind the other wrecked car, Murray's stomach begin to growl. Sly turned to him. "...Was that your stomach?" He asked. Murray touches his pink belly that is rumbling.

"...Yep." The hippo replied. "I gotta find a snack."

"Murray, can you wait a little longer?" Sly asked. "You can find a snack machine from the office-" But Murray was gone. The pink hippo rushed over to the hot dog stand. Sly looked over to see a dog coming around the corner. Murray will be shot by him. "The plan is gonna change." Sly whispered to himself.  
He hurries over to the guard and uses his cane to knock him out and drag him behind the car.

"Hey!" A deep voice yelled. Sly turns around to see three dogs with tommy guns. "Stop!" But Sly ran off from being shot by the tommy guns. Murray hears this while holding a hot dog. Sly rushed inside a casino, knocking away the other guards.

"Sly! Wait up!" Murray called.

 _"Murray! What's happening out there?!"_ Bentley voice asked from the earbud.

"Sly's being chased by a couple of dogs! I got this one! Don't worry about a thing!" Murray replied, eating the whole hot dog. He punches the guards and ran inside the casino. "Sly! Sly, wait for me!" He called. He stopped when he hears sounds and music playing through the casino. "Whoa..." Many dogs gambling around the tables, the machines, and drink from the bars. "Wow. This place is...awesome!" Murray exclaimed.

 _"Murray, where's Sly?"_ Bentley asked.

"Oh, right. I'll find him. He could be anywhere." Murray said. "SLY!" He hollered. The dogs turn around to face him with annoyance. Murray gave them a sheepish smile. "Sorry. Looking for a friend of mine." He walk pass the machines. He calls out a raccoon's name in a normal tone, looking under the tables. Where could Sly be? He must be here.

 _"Murray! Up here!"_ Sly's voice said from the earbud. Murray looked up to see Sly hanging on the ceiling fan chains. He gave Murray a salute, telling him he's unharmed. _"Meet me behind the building to get to Muggshot. Stay out of sight."_ Sly told him. Murray gave him a thumbs up. But before the hippo could leave, the door burst open behind him and there is Muggshot.

"Time to make some bones and cash, boys!" He claimed to his bodyguard that are French bulldogs. The whole casino cheered for their leader, welcoming him inside. Muggshot took a beer from a waitress, taking a big chug. Murray watches the huge bulldog walk over to the craps table. Sly watched from above. Seeing Muggshot in person makes him nervous, but he had to get information about his family book's whereabouts.

* * *

Outside the casino, the Doberman smokes a cigar. Unaware that a female fox is sneaking around the entrance. Carmelita arrived to track down Sly and the gang. She quietly walked inside the casino, gripping on her shock pistol in her jacket, looking around the casino.

"Maybe it wouldn't hurt to ask about-" She stopped when she looked up at the ceiling fan and see Sly climb up the chains. She made a grin and got out her gun. "This will be fun."


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 5: Casino Fight***

* * *

Muggshot sat by one of the tables and bet his money. His bodyguards are by him, looking out for their boss. Sly watched from the chandelier. Murray stood across from Muggshot, not sure what to do. But, the raccoon spotted a familiar fox coming through the casino with her shock pistol.

"Murray, Carmelita is here!" Sly said. "Get out of there before she sees you!"

 _"What?"_ Murray asked through the earbud. The hippo turned. He panicked a bit and hid under the table. Sly climbed on the chains before the cop could spot him. But, Carmelita aimed her gun at him. Before she could pull the trigger, she was stopped by a Doberman.

"Freeze, fox!" He yelled. He is aiming his tommy gun at her. All of the dogs, including Muggshot stopped what they were doing and see Carmelita. She made a look in her eyes, but raise her hands. "Drop the gun." The Doberman demanded.

"Relax, I'm a cop." Carmelita said in a calm tone. "There is a thief here."

"Right. We would've seen him." One of the dogs said, coming over to the fox. Sly found his chance to make his move, telling his hippo friend to stay hidden. Carmelita looked up to watch Sly escape from her sight. "Now, come with us-" The dog said, reaching for her wrists. But Carmelita spun around and kick the dog away from her. She shot the Dobermans with her Shock Pistol. Muggshot growled and got out his guns.

"Stop that fox!" He growled. Murray peeked under to see the action. Sly told him to get out of there. Murray got out under the table and took off, but the other dogs see him. They all got them guns and weapons out to attack the pink hippo. But Murray didn't back down and avoid the gunshots while running. Sly jumps on another chain and see the stairs.  
Carmelita continues to shoot the dogs with her Shock Pistol, she ducked down to hide behind the counter to avoid Muggshot's gunshots. The leader growled in annoyance. The fox looked up to see Sly and Murray run up the stairs, fighting back the other dogs who try to stop them. Carmelita wanted to know why they are here in the first place. She must get Muggshot out of the way.

"Put yours guns away!" Carmelita barked. "I'm a cop! I'm here for the thief!"

"What thief?" Muggshot asked, smoking his cigar. "What does he look like, fox lady?"

"A raccoon." Carmelita replied, not coming out of hiding. "Let me arrest him and we will be on our-" She was cut off when the alarms go off. Muggshot growled. Someone was breaking into his office.

"Boys! Take care of the fox! I've got something to take care of in my office." He stomps his way over to the stairs across the casino. Carmelita gritted her teeth. She had to think of something to get to Sly. This is getting out of hand.

* * *

Sly and Murray didn't mean for the alarms to go off. Bentley hears this and tell them to leave at once before the guards could come up, but, Muggshot barged in with his guns loaded. Sly and Murray face him in silent, but on guard. Sly gripped on his cane.

"Wha…? What is this? Some kind of joke?" Muggshot asked. "You two were the ones who broke in here?"

"What's wrong with that?" Murray asked.

"Alright, Muggshot. We're here for a reason. Tell us where the book is." Sly said with a look. The bulldog blinked at the raccoon.

"Book? What book?" He asked. "Wait a minute..." He squinted his eyes as he noticed the cane. "Wait! You're a Cooper! No wonder that fox lady was making trouble in the casino! You here to take my money and such?"

"No. I'm here to take back what is mine." Sly said. "Now, where is my book? The Thievius Raccoonus?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, thief! I know nothing." Muggshot got out his guns.

"Uh, Sly...we should get going." Murray said, backing away. He didn't want to get shot by a big dog. But it was too late. Muggshot began to shoot. Sly and Murray ran behind the desk to take cover.

 _"Sly! Murray! What is happening over there?!"_ Bentley's voice asked from the earbud. He sounds worried.

"We kinda lost control over here, Bentley. But, we can take him together. Stay put." Sly replied. Muggshot growled and went over to the desk. Murray did the unthinkable and gave him a big punch. Muggshot grunted, held his mouth.

"Oh yeah! Never mess with 'The Murray'!" The hippo cried out with a smirk. Sly found his chance to climb on Muggshot's back. He use his cane to strike him in the head. But, the dog didn't get knocked out. Muggshot grabbed Sly and threw him across the office. "Sly!" Murray shouted. Sly groaned a bit, a bookshelf fell beside him, paper flying around him.

"What're you gonna do now, pink boy?" Muggshot laughed. Murray glared at him.

"I'm gonna give you so many punches till my fists get tired!" He said. "How about you put away your guns so we settle this like men?" Muggshot scoffed. He threw the guns aside. They both brought their fists up, circling around each other. Sly got the paper off his head, but notice someone in front. It's a page from a Thievius Raccoonus. It's one of the pages of Tennessee Kid Cooper. Sly look down to see three more pages of that outlaw.  
Murray ducked down to avoid Muggshot's punch and hit his lower stomach area. Muggshot was about to throw another punch, but a cane got his ankle and he fell. Sly walked up to him with a look, holding the pages from his book.

"You _did_ know about my father's book." Sly shows the bulldog the pages he kept from him. "This is one of my ancestors. Tennessee Kid Cooper." Muggshot backed up against the wall while Sly pinned him with a cane. "Where is the rest of the book?" Sly asked.

"I don't know! I don't even care about it!" Muggshot said. Murray cracked his knuckles, threatening him he will punch him if he doesn't talk. Muggshot rolls his eyes at the raccoon. "Okay, fine. The pages were torn off the book. I don't know who did, but Dimitri gave these pages to me. To learn how to open vaults with guns like that cowboy raccoon there." Muggshot said.

"Dimitri?" Sly wondered.

 _"Sly! That's one of the guys from those files! He must know where the rest of the pages are from the book!"_ He hears Bentley.

"Where do we find Dimitri?" Sly asked.

"The last time I spoke to that weirdo is in Paris. He should still be there." Muggshot replied.

"Is there anything else you should tell us?" Sly asked. "Anyone you knew who took the pages or who killed my father?"

"Just Dimitri and the other guys! But, I don't know who killed your dad! I swear, I don't!" Muggshot replied with honesty. Sly moved away from him and Murray knocks the bulldog out with a vase.

"We gotta get out of here before the police show up." Sly said. Loud knocking was heard. The cops are already here. Sly got out his calling card and place it on Muggshot before escaping out the window with Murray.  
Carmelita and the cops she called broke in and found the office destroyed. Muggshot was knocked out against the wall with a calling card. Carmelita went over to him and took the card.

"He was here." Carmelita said, putting away the card to keep as evidence. "Take this dog away boys. He is trouble around here." The cops picked up Muggshot and drag him out of the office. Carmelita looked out the window to see Sly and Murray ran down the streets to leave the city. She would go after them now, but it's not the right time. Yet, she will find the thieves again.

* * *

In the van, Bentley looked over the pages of Tennessee Kid Cooper. He was amazed by this story of his. And he created a move to slide on rails. Sly could try that since he learns how to run on wires.

"Well, things weren't according to plan, but at least you got the pages and know where Dimitri could be." Bentley said. Murray felt guilty for ruining the plan to begin with. His stomach wanted food than focus on the heist. Sly patted his shoulder.

"It's not your fault, pal. We made it out of there." He told him. "And nice fighting."

"Thanks, Sly. Anything to keep you safe." Murray said with a smile. Bentley got out his laptop to find whereabouts of Dimitri. Sly started to get in contact with Jim. Sly tells him everything about Muggshot and got the pages of Tennessee. The walrus was impressed. Sly smiled when he hears proud in Jim's voice.

"We are heading back to Paris to look for Dimitri. Anything you can warn us about him?" Sly asked.

 _"He is crazy for art. He ain't really a threat to us then. He could have something from your book. But be careful."_ Jim spoke. Sly thanked him and told him that he will talk to him later. Murray got in the driver's seat to start the van. Back to Paris. Sly climbed in front to sit next to his friend, looking over at the pages. Tennessee Kid Cooper was a young Cooper when he began the heists. Now Sly is the second youngest of the Coopers. There is a old poster of the outlaw raccoon with a reward. An old photo of him with his gun. But, something caught Sly's eye. A dark silhouette behind Tennessee, flying in the moonlight.

"Ah!" Sly hissed, holding his head that is hurting. That pain again. Murray faced him.

"Sly, what's wrong?"

"Just...my head." Sly said, rubbing it. The pain subsided.

"Boy, that Muggshot threw a number on you." Murray said. Sly gave him a nod. It wasn't from Muggshot's threw at all. He didn't want to tell him or Bentley to worry them. Sly looks at the picture again. There's something about that dark figure.


End file.
